The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the prior art forms part of the common general knowledge.
Elite sports is a serious business with athletes seeking every opportunity to gain a competitive edge over their rivals. Altitude training can be undertaken prior to major competitions whereby some endurance athletes train for several weeks in the mountains at high altitude. However, amateur athletes are often unable to afford the time and money involved with such altitude training.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a time and/or cost effective alternative for altitude conditioning.